Haru Haru
by Mokemoke Rose
Summary: They loved, they lost. All he wanted to know was: Why? All she wanted to know was: Why me? One-shot. Character death.


Haru Haru

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; characters maybe (are) OOC, but this is my story . . . so yeah deal!**_

_**Nor do I own the song, Haru Haru by Big Bang, which, obviously, inspired this one-shot.**_

_**Enjoy! ~ MokemokeRose**_

Three guys gathered around two others in the wide alley, tension thick in the air. A threat shouted into one face. A cold taunt was thrown back as he pushed the other away. The first sharp _thwack_ came with the right side of Sesshoumaru's face. The second with Inuyasha's mouth as his lip split. He struck back once more, knocking the silver haired youkai down, before two of their friends grabbed Inuyasha as the third one helped Sesshoumaru up. Inuyasha threw a hateful glare at Sesshoumaru, before stalking away, wiping the blood from his lip.

_A couple sat close together, ebony and silver hair mingling with one another, on a small bench surrounded by green trees. Carefree laughter rang out, a light blush spreading across the young woman's face, a warm laugh from the man._

* * *

><p>Miroku watched as his dog-eared friend trashed their apartment. He held an arm up to block Shippo's entrance, shaking his head despondently. "<em>Iie<em>, he needs to let it out before it destroys him." An anguished scream tore through the smashing of a chair. The sound of glass shattering against a wall caused the two watching to flinch. "I think it already is . . ." Together they looked upon one of their closest friends as he broke down.

"_Higher! Push me higher, Inuyasha" her joyful giggles seemed to shimmer in the air as large hands grasped her small waist, pushing gently, sending the woman soaring towards the sky. The male's face showed only happiness and delight._

* * *

><p>They were again spotted together in his car as she ran her fingers along his swollen cheek, her fingers glowing a soft blue. When Sesshoumaru saw him, he'd thrown his arm around her, pulling her up against his side. Inuyasha stormed straight up and slammed his clenched fists down on to the hood of Sesshoumaru's car before two of their friends pulled him away. The third watched with a somber look.<p>

_Warm, deep blue eyes peered at him in the darkness, shinning brightly as husky laughter echoed in the empty apartment hallway._

* * *

><p>Her hands ran through her dark hair, pulling free loose locks. Her hands shook uncontrollably, the dead locks sliding free from suddenly numb fingers. She wrapped her arms around her shaking torso, trying to hold herself together even as more hair fell.<p>

_The flash of his camera caught her surprised expression. Another flash had the photographer running as she chased him, their laughter mixing in the passing air._

* * *

><p>Miroku leaned against the jam of her open hospital room; face blank save for his amethyst eyes, as he watched the four gathered within. Three of his friends and their one tiny female friend, who seemed even more shrunken in, surrounded by their tall statures. Her once tinkling laughter drifted to his ears, sounding hollow. He listened to her forced laughter, watched as her sparse hair moved with the slight breeze from the open window, felt the hopelessness in her once vibrant aura.<p>

And he decided.

_Blossoms fell lazily, creating a pleasant aroma for those walking the familiar park paths. Two hands intertwined, swinging gently as the owners soft voices murmured as they strolled._

* * *

><p>"What'd ya want?" Inuyasha's monotone voice contrasted with the lively street upon which he stood.<p>

"She's dying, Inuyasha." Miroku's words were broken, catching in his throat. "She's in the hospital. Her surgery is today."

". . ." his voice was flat when he spoke. ". . . _Nani_?"

"She's sick, she's been sick for a while. She loves you, she never stopped, Yash. Sess and her . . . it was never real."

No response.

"Look, we all knew. She made us promise not to say anything to you. It was her dying wish . . ."

His sharp inhaled breath. "Where?"

". . . Saint Mary's, she's at Saint Mary's."

The dial tone sounded before he'd even finished speaking.

"Hurry, Inuyasha. _Kami_, let her live, until he makes it," the whispered plea hung in the silence of the elevator, unheard.

_Warm rain, soaked clothing, breathless laughter, the brushing of soft lips, twirling bodies._

* * *

><p>Running, darting, sprinting, to reach her.<p>

_The gentle touches on his arm, the flirty look upon her face as she danced away, hips swaying to the beat._

Faster, quicker, nearer, to her.

_The woman leaned against his chest, humming softly a nonsense tune only she knew, as they rocked._

Yelling, shouting, cursing, as he shoved his way to her.

_A nudge with an elbow, the resulting squirm, the amused chuckles filling the room._

'_Kuso_! I have to make it!'

_A sweet kiss, filled with the slow simmer of their love._

* * *

><p>In her last moments, she thought of their first meeting . . .<p>

_Two bodies collide, one falling to the ground. "_Kuso_, watch where you're goin'!" an masculine voice cursed. The softly spoken apology almost went unheard when a pale face revealed itself from behind a shimmery cascade of ebony hair. A quiet gasp passed his lips, than, "_Iie_, my bad,_ gomen._ Let me buy you lunch to make up for it." Surprised blue eyes, that warmed into a shy smile and gentle nod . . ._

. . . their first date . . .

_The ring of a doorbell. Heels tapping down a wooden hallway. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _The brush of a dress against legs. The _whoosh_ of a door opening. The soft exchange of greetings. The _click_ of a door closing. Time passing filled with warm laughter, smiles, and hands . . . _

. . . their first kiss . . .

_He tasted like strawberries; likely from the milkshake he had just finished, but ever since, it has always been her favourite flavor . . ._

. . . their first fight . . .

"_He was all over you!"_

"Iie_, he wasn't! Hojo's just a friend, Inuyasha!"_

"_Friends do not grab each other's asses!"_

"_It was an accident!"_

"_Whatever. . ."_

_The slamming of a door._

. . . their first make up . . .

"Gomen'nasai. Yurushite'kudasai _. . ." A warm embrace, hushed apologies, the gentle caress of lips . . . _

. . . and their first good-bye . . .

"_I can't do this anymore, Inuyasha. It's over."_

"_Nani?" his voice cracked half way through the word._

"_I don't love you anymore . . ."_

_Her words fell into the endless void between them, swallowed by the dark night, unable to be retaken back. She turned and left._

_He never saw the single tear that rolled down her ashen cheek. He never saw her lightly shaking hands. He never saw her collapse on her bed with violent, heart wrenching sobs with a clenched hospital notice in her hand._

. . . the monitor let out a single sustained beep as her lips lifted into a peaceful smile as her eyes closed . . .

"_I love you, Inuyasha."_

"Aishiteru_, Kagome . . ."_

* * *

><p>An agonized scream was heard throughout the floor, as a once strong boy, crumpled beside his love's bed, grasping at the starch white sheets desperately. Their friends bowed their heads in respect for her, as tears trailed along their cheeks.<p>

**This was the parting of their love as it was brought low by fate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what did y'all think? I re-edited it while I was re-posting because for some reason, it wasn't showing up as a story, just a whole bunch of mumbojumbo. Whelp, I hope you all like it. Review and let me know. Arigatou!<strong>

* * *

><p>Japanese to English<p>

_Youkai_: Demon

Iie: No

Nani: What

Kuso: Shit

Gomen/Gomen'nasai: Sorry/I am very sorry

Yurushite'kudasai: Please forgive me

_Aishiteru_: I love you


End file.
